highschool
by cute-as-ever
Summary: mikan tranfers into a new school the last thing she needs is to be recognized, the famous natsume hyuuga makes her his girlfriend what will happen.......pls. review this is my first fic hope you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's P.O.V.

Yawn..........the first day of school is already here I can't wait to go my new school.

End of P.O.V

At school

'Wow it's so big' mikan thought as she looked around 'well it is expected that this is Alice Academy' she continued she noticed a group of girls running towards the gate 'I wonder what's going on?, well it's none of my business ' so she proceed to the main building but before she could step a speeding Ferrari stopped in front of her then and there she met the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

"yo" he said as he looked at her and walked away

She was speechless, she sensed that girls gave her a deadly glare but she ignored it

Mikan's P.O.V.

That was a weird morning, anyway my class is .......that's right 2-C, 2-C, 2-C, ah here it is I opened the door and ......

End of P.O.V

Suddenly a paper airplane went flying towards her she dodged it and the plane crash into the teacher Mr. Narumi

"wait here darling, come inside when I'll call your name "Narumi said with a smile

"o-ok" Mikan replied

Narumi went inside ...........................

"Class, today we have a new student, she is Mikan Sakura

"Nice to meet you' I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan said with a smile

' pretty' the boys thought well except for one

"so you'll be sitting with" narumi said pointing to an empty chair

"Ruka" ruka didn't know about all the commotion cause he was spacing out

Mikan walk towards ruka

"Hi I'm mikan sakura, nice to meet you, I'll be sitting next to you I hope you wouldn't mind" she said with a bright smile

Ruka was stunned by her beauty, he blushed

"and I almost forgot we'll be having a meeting so you have no classes in the afternoon" he said

And so classes started

And classes ended

At the cafeteria

Mikan didn't know where to spend her free time so she went at the back of the school

" well at least it's peaceful here" she said to herself and sat on the soft green grass

"you sure said it" a male voice said from behind

Mikan looked back

"hi Tsubasa Andou, nice to meet you" he said while sitting beside her

"um- hi I'm Mikan Sakura " she replied


	2. Chapter 2

"so you're new here, am I right?" Tsubasa asked

"yeah" mikan plainly said

"So........how about I give you a tour around, since you're new here it's the least thing I can do for a lovely lady" he said with a grin

"It's nice to finally see a gentleman here" mikan said with a giggle

"so i finally maid you smile" he said in relief

"is that so...." she said raising an eyebrow

They spent the whole afternoon talking about their life, when tsubasa realized what time it was

"oh boy.....it's getting late i gotta go bye mikan see you next time" he said running and waving his hands 'she's going to kill me' he thought

' i wish you were here ' she thought sadly and walked slowly to the parking lot

At the parking lot

Mikan was walking around when someone grabbed her and made her unconscious

"where am I" sha said opening her eyes and saw a dark room 'I'm tied to a chair, perfect' she thought sarcastically

"oi, little girl i think you owe me something " a dark figure then appeared

"huh???" mikan said with a questioning face

"look at your wrist " he said pointing (you do know it's bad to point tsk, tsk, tsk)

"what the!!!" she said it shockingly she saw a bracelet

"that bracelet is the only one on earth" ha said it seriously

"then why are you giving it to me "

"I'm not giving it to you, it is like you're buying it from me, but the payment is" he said and continued

"you'll have to be my girlfriend for at least 3 months"

"what if........I take it off " she said with hope

"that can't be removed, because it has to be unlocked

"what do you mean " she said annoyingly

"that bracelet has a key "

"where is it"

"It's with me for safe keeping"

"what if I won't agree to this deal"

"then you'll be in jail"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but f-f-i-i-n-n-e-e" she said in defeat

"good girl" he said and started to walk

"wait" she shouted

"what" he snapped

"um- could you please untie" mikan pleaded

"oh, yeah I almost forgot"

'what he almost forgot what an idiot' she thought

As he walk up to her his face was finally shown mikan eyes widened because he was Natsume Hyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.......

Afternoon..............

Mikan was preparing her things when natsume came and pulled her

"wha-" mikan was shocked

"shut up and come with me" natsume said dragging her into his car (stares)

After they left whispers.......

"where are we going " mikan asked

"we're going to a boutique" he replied

"..................." mikan didn't say anything

At the boutique

"b-but this is the most expensive boutique here" mikan almost shouted

"so what" he asked

"no nothing much " she replied

"close the boutique" natsume said to the lady

" wait you can't just close th-" mikan was when natsume covered her mouth

"close it now" he said losing hi patience

"as you wish sir" the lady said with a bow natsume smirked

And so they spent the whole afternoon buying clothes

"where do you live" natsume asked

"and why do you ask" she replied

"so that I can take you home" he answered

"well..... I won't tell you" she said while crossing her arms

"fine I'll drop you here.....in front of those guys" he said pointing at drunk men

"wait!!!......fine I'll tell you"

In front of her HOUSE

"wow I never imagined it would be this small" he said in monotone

"I'm glad that you don't like" she said with sarcasm

"tch, whatever............... so you won't let me in" he said

"I don't that will be necessary" she said nervously with a smile

"................" he raise an eyebrow

"okay it's getting late you should go" said mikan while pushing him to his car

" see you tomorrow polka" he said

'polka' she thought she was about to ask but he was already gone

"phew... that was close" mikan said as she sighed "well better start walking"

The next day afternoon

"eh.. natsume" a girl said

"wouldyougooutwithme" she said in panicked

"I can't understand you" he said slowly

"I asked if you could go out with me" she said and blushed

"no" natsume said as he saw mikan and hugged her the girls eyes widened

"wha-" mikan said in shocked

"you see..... I already have a girlfriend" he said hugging mikan tighter

"ehem" mikan said trying to escape

"you do know that the girl is already gone" mikan said twitching

"I know ..... I just want to hug you that's all" natsume said with a sly smile

"let go of me-" mikan stopped as she noticed that natsume has a fever she went to the clinic but he stopped her

"no" he said

"but you'll" mikan said trying to convince him

"no anywhere but here" he said

"o-okay" she replied

So she went to the entrance

"wait here" she said

She came back with her car bugatti Veyron (wow it's very expensive)

At their house

"is mom and dad here" she asked her butler

"No madam, they're not back until next week" the butler replied courteously

"......" mikan said nothing

"okay then kindly bring him to the guest room"

"yes madam" he replied with determination

After 30 minutes

Knock, knock , knock, mikan went inside to see if he's okay

He stared at him 'you look just like him' she thought she erased that on her mind

"hey there are you still alive" she said poking his face

"what" he snapped he didn't know that he shocked them little brunette

"aaahhh!!!" mikan shouted as she fell to the ground

"where am I? " he asked

'what to do' she thought in panic

"you're in a-um-it's a –um-a" mikan said finding the right word "you're in my aunt's house"

'is that so' he thought "are lying to me" he said as he raised an eyebrow

"ok fine this is my-my-my" mikan said unable to continue

"your- your-your what" natsume said being impatient

"my house" mikan said as she closed her eyes but when she opened it she blushed because natsume was very close to her face

"any way let's eat I think I'm hungry" she said running to the door

'why was his face close to mine' she blushed, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice natsume was already beside her he saw her red face and smiled

"hey" he said it very close to her ear

"wha!!!" she shouted making her heartbeat faster

"what was that for" she complained

"because you were lost in your thoughts" he said walking away

"so you are you coming or you'll just stand there for the rest of the night" he said looking at her

"hai" she said running towards him


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence

"umm......natsume" mikan said and looked at him

"hmm" natsume replied looking at her

"it's just that.........never mind it's not important" mikan said and looked away

' something's wrong' natsume thought and looked at he, she was having a sad expression on her face

" what's wrong" he said out of the blue

"huh!.....ah it's nothing... hahaha" mikan said with a fake laugh ' snap out of that couldn't be him or could it...what's the hecks wrong with you ' she scolded her self

so they continued to walk in silence until they reached th dinning room

" Good evening sir, madam" the maids said in union

"Good evening, we have a guest tonight and he will be joining us for dinner" she said while pushing natsume in front oh her

"what the-" natsume couldn't continue because the maids were staring at him

"um... it's nice meeting you" he said in a polite way 'devil' mikan thought

The maids sighed dreamily when the butler came and

" come now, they're not going to wait here and starve to death now" the butler said to the maids

" hai" the maids replied and continued their work

After dinner

They went outside

"oi" natsume called out to her

" hmm" mikan looked back and walked towards him

" something wrong " mikan asked

" I'll fetch you tomorrow" he plainly said " think of it as thanks "

" it's alright I can go there by myself but thanks anyway " mikan said with a smile

Natsume walked towards her and pinned her to the wall'

" I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning so don't try to escape " he said and walked away

" ja" he said waving his hand

------------------------------------------------------

SORRY for the late update and for making this chapter short

again I truly am SORRY

pls. wait for the next chapter =)


	5. Chapter 5

"who does he think he is" mikan said angrily as she picks up a pillow and threw it out of the window and it hit a cat(aw, poor kitty) then she slumped down on the floor with a red face not because

of anger but because she remembered something earlier 'what's happening to me' she groaned and lied down on the carpet a few minutes later she got up and took a nice warm bath.

The next day

" What!! She left already" natsume almost shouted at the butler

" I'm sorry but mikan-sama said that she needs to go to school early today" the butler said in an apologetic tone

"tch. Whatever" natsume replied in a bored tone and drove off to school

The butler blinked a few times and remembered the event early that day (and I mean Early)

Flashback

It was 5:30 in the morning, mikan got up, took a bath, change into her uniform and went downstairs

"whoa, mikan-sama your early today" he said shockingly

"um, t-that's because I-I..........I need to go to school early today" she lied and thought ' well it's not truly a lie' and dismissed herself

End of flashback

"tsk, tsk, tsk, kids nowadays" the butler said nodding his head going back inside the house

At school

Natsume saw mikan at her locker getting a few books, he walked towards her and grabbed her wrist

"wha-" mikan couldn't finish she was dragged by natsume outside and pinned her to the wall

"what you did to me is unforgivable, because of that you're going to accompany me to this stinking party " he said holding an invitation in his hand

" I'll be picking you up tomorrow at 8 and try not to escape nor look ugly cause if you do" he said looking away but looked backed " I'll be the one to dress you" he finished and walked away,

mikan was left there dumbfounded and speechless

Class hours...

" so Matthew Perry was sent to Japan by Millard Fillmore......" Jinno just kept on going and going most of the student we're almost half asleep and mikan just tried open her eyes and listen to the lessons until....

" What a boring class! I'm going out!" natsume shouted in frustration because the subject was killing in boredom, he stood up and walked towards the door

" Ruka let's go" ruka nodded in agreement and walked towards him, both of them went outside and slam the door shut. There was silence nobody can utter a single word ,

the teachers can defy him because he is the owner of the school, after that incident they continued like nothing had ever happen but what they didn't expected that

The Natsume Hyuuga would come back and walked towards Mikan Sakura

"let's go" he said grabbing her wrist pulling her but unfortunately mikan sat back down again and said

" what do you think you're doing- can't you see he's having a class and I don't want to skip classes" mikan argued,

natsume pulled her up again but before she could even react, he carried her to the door in bridal style

" you're light but you're not thin" natsume said not looking at her

"that's what you call sexy" mikan said crossing her arms

"tch. you call yourself sexy" natsume said looking at her " you're not even close to being sexy

" whatever, and um-could you please put me down it's making me uncomfortable" mikan said as she looked away and had a small little blush. Natume stopped walking and

...................................................Dropped her

"what did you do that for!" mikan shouted and rubbed her butt

"hn" natsume said and left her but he looked back and said

" better get up of I'll leave you" he said and continued walking

" Hey!, wait up!" mikan said running towards him

* * *

Sorry for the late update

I have many things to do and I can't have time to continue

But don't worry we Christmas break and I think I can keep on updating

So don't worry and try to keep your cool

Ja


End file.
